


dangerous love island

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: A tsunami hits a cruise ship , resulting in eight people been stuck on a island with monstrous company





	1. The island

The earthquake had triggered a tsunami. Out in the ocean it was not large but it still struck the cruise ship with enough force to cause it to rock violently and to wash people from its deck. It had happened as the midsummer party was under full swing. That most of the passengers and crew were inside meant that few were lost, although many were injured. Once the sea had calmed, the passengers where checked, to see who was injured and who was missing. Eight people were gone, washed away by the wave. The ship radioed for help but it was unlikely that the missing passengers would be found.

Sylvanas opened her eyes the shut then tightly again. Her head felt like she had the worse hangover and she was wet, her hair matted to her head. She concentrated. She was on sand, half in the water as small waves lapped against her legs. For a moment she wondered why she laying on a beach, then the memories of last night came flooding back, of how the wave washed over the ship. Of how she tried to hang on but was not strong enough. Of the wet darkness that threatened to drown her before she passed out. But, thank the light, she was alive. Finally she managed to open her eyes without the light blinding her and looked around. She was on white sand, about two hundred feet from the tree line. She was also soaking wet. She stood up, pushing her wet hair from her face. “If I get home, I'm never going on a cruise again” she muttered. Now that she was standing up she could see well. There was another person lying on the beach and judging by the way they were shielding their face, it seemed they were alive as well. Sylvanas walked over to them. It was the Proudmoore girl. She remembered meeting her last night when their families sat for dinner together. “Are you OK” she asked?

Jaina jumped at the voice. She hadn't heard her approach, distracted by the bright sun and the fact she had survived a Tsunami. She reached up and took the offered hand, standing on unsteady feet. She looked at the blond elf in front of her and tried to put a name to the face. She vaguely remembered her from dinner. “Sylvanas isn't it?” she asked and the elf nodded. “Yes I think I’m OK” she continued, “what about you?” The elf also nodded and looked around, then at herself and Jaina. Both of them had been wearing dresses due to the annoying dress code for festivities on the cruise ship. Sylvanas rarely wore dresses and seeing how ripped and torn hers was, she thought to herself that she would never wear one again. Jaina's was just as torn and barely keeping in her ample bosom. Sylvanas blushed, realising she was staring, a fact not gone unnoticed by Jaina, who simply smiled and took the time to look over the elf in turn. To cover her embarrassment, Sylvanas turned away to look up the beach, Jaina noticing how the wet dress clung to her and suppressing a sigh. “We should scout the beach, to see if anyone else is here”. Jaina nodded and they headed along the beach.

After a few minutes, with Jaina walking behind Sylvanas, the elf stopped. “Are you staring at my arse “she asked, without turning around? Jaina let out another sigh. “Well it is a nice arse and what else is there to look at” she replied, a wide grin on her face. Sylvanas spun around. “I don't think you’re taking this seriously”. Jaina pouted, her hands on her hips. “We are stuck on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere and we are both half naked, one of these facts is helping me cope with the other”. Sylvanas just looked at her in disbelief, before throwing her hands in the air and turning back around to stride off down the beach. Her sensitive hearing heard Jaina whisper “And it really is a nice arse”. Then Sylvanas stopped. She heard voices, voices she recognised and started running, Jaina struggling to keep up. They passed a rocky outcrop and Sylvanas came to a halt. Before her sat her sister Alleria and her girlfriend Alexstrasza. Upon seeing her, Alleria jumped to her feet and the two embraced. “We are NEVER taking a cruise again” Alleria cried, holding her sister close. They were interrupted by Jaina tapping them on the shoulder. “Erm I don't mean to drag you away from the happy reunion but we seem to have company and not in a good way “. 

The others turned to wear Jaina was pointing. Coming out of the surf were four Naga's and twice as many Murloc’s. “Shit” hissed Sylvanas “run”. Normally she would have stayed to fight but she did not have any weapons, nor did anyone else. Then she noticed Jaina was not moving. “Don’t worry I got this” the blond human said and began to weave her Hands. Sylvanas felt the temperature drop as ice seemed to form in the air in front of Jaina and then burst outwards. Shards of ice fell upon the Murloc’s, shredding them in an instant. She then turned on the Naga. As a larger, more powerful storm of ice shards engulfed them, Sylvanas could only stand there with her mouth open. “What the fuck” was all she could think to say.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all our main characters come togother , Sylvanas and Jaina find themselves very much attracted to one another . It also rains

“How did you do that” Sylvanas asked, staring at Jaina and trying not to look at her cleavage. Jaina stepped closer to Sylvanas, a smile on her face. “I'm the head of magical research at Dalaran University”. Sylvanas looked at her, almost unwilling to believe it. She had, rather stupidly, just assumed Jaina was some spoilt rich kid, especially after meeting her uptight snob of a mother last night. Of course been a busty blond probably didn't help. “Perhaps “she thought “I should not stereotype people”. She followed Jaina who knelt down to examine the corpses of the Naga. “Can’t you teleport us off this island” she said, looking over Jaina's shoulder at the frozen bodies and definitely not at the woman's cleavage, which was threatening to burst out of her wrecked dress. For her part Jaina was trying to concentrate on the dead bodies and not Sylvanas and especially not the elf's very nice arse, which she was soooo tempted to put her hand on. Answering Sylvanas's question she replied “Nope, there is some sort of magic on this island that's preventing that, I dare say it’s the same magic that is preventing Alexstrasza from becoming a dragon and flying us off here”.

“WHAT?” both Sylvanas and Alleria said at the same time turning to Alexstrasza, who simply shrugged her shoulders, looked at her feet and mumbled “I was going to tell you babe” to Alleria. Alleria stepped closer to her girlfriend, who was still looking at her feet. “You mean to tell me I've been dating a fucking dragon for six months?” Before Alexstrasza could reply , Alleria shouted “Fucking awesome” and kissed her , her hands grabbing the other woman arse and pulling her closer . Sylvanas put her hand on her face and shook her head. “Can I suggest we move away from the beach and try and find shelter, seeing as it looks like it’s going to rain”? On the horizon vast storm clouds had gathered and the others nodded, following Sylvanas towards the trees. After about half an hour, they found a cave. After scouting around , Sylvanas decided it was high enough not to be at risk of flash floods and she went hunting with her sister , putting their ranger training to good use , while Jaina and Alexstrasza gathered wood for a fire . They all met back at the cave just as the storm broke and soon sat huddled around a warm fire as rain pummelled the island. As they dried off, Jaina noticed Sylvanas looking at her chest again. “See something you like” she asked, smiling as Sylvanas went red. Jaina got up and walked round the fire, sitting next to her. “Look I'm up for it if you are” and before Sylvanas could do anything Jaina was kissing her, ignoring the giggles coming from the other two women in the cave. Suddenly Sylvanas's ears rose up and she stood. “Something’s coming” she said and Jaina's hands began to glow.

Vereesa and Rhonin ran into the cave, dripping wet and shivering. “Hello” Vereesa said before been bundled by both her sisters. Both she and Rhonin looked the worse for wear, their clothing ripped and soaking wet. Alleria and Sylvanas pulled her over to the fire and Rhonin followed and soon all six of them where chatting and eating the rodents that Alleria and Sylvanas had caught earlier. “We are never going on a cruise again” Vereesa declared “I’m staying on dry land once we get home to Silvermoon”. Both her sisters nodded in agreement. With the storm raging outside, they spent the rest of the day in the cave. It was warm and they were dry, even if their clothes were ruined and soon both the couples were curled up asleep, while Sylvanas stood at the mouth of the cave, looking out into the storm, her face illuminated by flashes of lightning.

She heard Jaina coming up behind her but was still surprised when the human wrapped her arms around her and rested her head on her shoulder . “What I said earlier, I meant it. Mother wants to set me up with that twat Arthus Menethil and I’d rather stab myself with a fork. But you, I find you much more interesting”. Sylvanas turned to her and they kissed, her hands moving up the ruins of Jaina's dress, cupping her breasts. As she did so, her lips caressed Jaina's neck and shoulders, causing Jaina to moan with pleasure. Then she noticed Sylvanas's ears shoot up again and the elf stopped. “For fuck sake, what now” she muttered as Sylvanas turned to the cave entrance, putting herself between Jaina and whatever was coming. She then relaxed and smiled as her old friend Lor'themar Theron stepped out of the rain, pulling a young blond human with him. “ Anduin” Jaina cried , rushing to the human and embracing him while Lor'themar hugged Sylvanas before dropping to the ground next to the fire . “ We are never going on a cruise again”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still have no idea what i'm doing


	3. Jaina makes her move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and now the smut .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very hard to write this stuff . Hope its ok

In the dark, Sylvanas lay unable to sleep. She was thinking of the hot blond mage laying close by, feeling herself become wet as she imagined Jaina fucking her. Then as if she knew Sylvanas was thinking such thoughts, Jaina move over to here. Sylvanas felt Jaina's warm breath against her neck as she kissed her, slowly moving up to her mouth .Their lips touched, Jaina's tongue seeking entrance and Sylvanas allowing it. Jaina pulled up the remains of Sylvanas's dress over her thighs and then slowly her hand down, over her belly and down her panties. Sylvanas gasped as Jaina caressed her wet slit, fingers pressing against her folds. With her other hand, Jaina made the rips in Sylvanas dress larger, uncovering her breasts and squeezing her hard nipples. Sylvanas purred with pleasure as Jaina's teeth captured her hard nub, gently biting as her tongue rolled over it. Sylvanas pulled Jaina's dress down over her shoulders, releasing her larger breasts, holding them and teasing her hardened buds while her own were pleasured by Jaina's lips. Her moans became louder as Jaina parted her wetness and pushed two fingers inside her, the palm of her hand against her clit. Jaina slowly moved down Sylvania's body, kissing her belly, her thighs and then her pussy. Sylvanas tried to remain quiet as Jaina curled her fingers, reaching the right spot inside her while circling her clit with her tongue. She arched her back and pushed against Jaina’s hand as waves of pleasure shot through her, her nerves on fire as Jaina buried her fingers harder. “Oh fuck “she hissed, fingers moving faster and rougher against her pulsating walls. Sylvanas began to pull and squeeze her own nipples as she cum, her entire body shaking, and a loud moan of pleasure escaping her lips, despite her trying to not wake the others. Jains pulled her fingers out of Sylvanas as she finished, licking her lovers taste from them.

Quickly she removed the remainder of her clothes and climbed on top of Sylvanas, her thighs either side of the elf's head. She rubbed her cunt into Sylvanas face and smiled as she felt the other woman's tongue against her wetness. Her smile turned into a moan as Sylvanas opened her, pushing her fingers deep into Jaina. “Oh fuck me babe” she muttered, cupping her breasts and squeezing her nipples as she felt her clit been sucked and heard the wet sounds of her pussy been penetrated. Sylvanas caressed Jaina, her tongue licking over her, circling her clit and moving up and down her swollen lips. Her fingers squelched as she fingered the blond woman harder, her other hand squeezing Jaina's round cheek. “Oh “she sighed as she felt the elf suck on her harder and her body began to shake. She lifted her breast to her mouth, sucking on her hard nipple as she cum, Sylvanas franticly fingering her harder. “By the light” she whimpered as her body shook with her orgasm before she collapsed on Sylvanas. As she recovered herself, Sylvanas gently kissed her thighs and rubbed her breasts until Jaina moved down so she was lying next to the elf. It was still raining outside, so she used her magic to rekindle the dying fire and pulled Sylvanas closer to her, the pair wrapping their legs around one another. She lay her head on Sylvanas chest, gently kissing her. “Thank you” she whispered, holding her close. Eventually they both fell asleep.

As the sun rose the next morning, the rain stopped and the island slowly warmed. Alexstrasza stood at the cave mouth, her ruined dress long since discarded. Alleria stood next to her, her arm around her lover’s waist. “Did you hear them last night” She asked, nuzzling Alexstraza's neck. “I think the whole bloody island heard them” replied the dragon, turning to kiss the elf. Behind them the others slowly awoke.


	4. Raarrrggh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ROOOOOOARRRRRGH

The trees fell as she stormed through them, the smell of unknown creatures in the air. Her tail swished behind her, knocking over more of the trees. Up ahead one of the other creatures that inhabited the island turned at she approached. “Roawwww” she went by way of challenge. Then she realised the stupid fool was not going to move. “ROOOOOOARRRRRGH” she said louder, to be met with his reply of “GRRAAAARRR”. Oh that's how he wanted to play it. She was annoyed now. She ruled here, not him. She stood up to her full height, screaming at him. “ROOOOOOOHHRRRGHHEEER” . Blue fire erupted from her mouth, striking the smaller male in the chest, knocking him flying. He got to his feet and smacked his paws to either side of his head in some pointless macho display. “Vrrreeeeerrrrrrgh” he screamed, running at her and she swung her tail, knocking him to the ground, before jumping on him and holding him down. She breathed on him again, her power exploding over his face and chest. “Uuuuurrrggh” he whimpered in surrender. She got up and walked away. She was queen here. “GRRREEERRGH” she said, hoping he got the point.


	5. realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group realise they are not alone on the island

Jaina woke up as the roars echoed across the island. “Was that one of you” she asked sleepily, unable to move due to Sylvanas laying on top of her, still asleep, drooling on her breast, “did you become a dragon again?” Alexstrasza shook her head. “That wasn’t a dragon” she replied, looking out of the mouth of the cave, reaching out with her magic. “Oh fuck and not in a good way”. Jaina didn’t like the sound of that, neither did Alleria. “I think we need to find the magic that’s stopping you teleporting and me assuming my dragon form and then get the fuck off this island” Alexstrasza said, sounding slightly panicked. Jaina got up and walked to the cave entrance, seemingly unaware or unconcerned that she was still naked from last night. She reached out with her magic to see what Alexstrasza had seen and like the dragon, her response was “oh fuck”. Both of them saying it didn’t help Alleria‘s mood.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THEN “she said, slightly louder than she intended, waking the others. Sylvanas looked at the three standing by the cave entrance. “Keep it down” she hissed “and why you are naked Jaina?” then she remembered last night and looked at herself, also naked. “ Oh for fuck sake “ she moaned , looking for the remains of her dress and quickly putting it on , then realising that Jaina had torn it last night , so her breasts were still uncovered .” Why me?” she sighed and got up, throwing Jaina’s dress at her. The others began to stir as well. Vereesa and Rhonin made sure they were decent before joining the others. Anduin and Lor'themar also got up. Anduin fully clothed but Lor'themar was just wearing his trousers. “What’s going on?” the elf asked, Anduin leaning on him, his head on his shoulder. “And fuck me Sylv, can’t you be a bit quieter next time”. 

Sylvanas blushed , but her embarrassment quickly faded as she thought about the state of her dress and that fact that everyone had now seen her not only naked but having sex , so it was rather too late to be embarrassed . Jaina, for her part, seemed completely unconcerned about it all and still had not put her dress on, standing there naked in all her glory. Lor'themar coughed but Jaina didn’t seem to care, even as Rhonin was trying not to look, much to the amusement of his wife. She leaned closer to him and whispered something and Rhonin went bright red. Eventually Jaina pulled her dress back on, although like Sylvanas’s it really had far too many holes and rips to actually cover her body in any meaningful way. She stood next to Sylvanas, her arm around the elf’s waist. Well the good news is I know where we need to go to deactivate the magic that’s stopping us from leaving. The bad news is there are a lot of really big monsters on this island and they have probably caught our scent by now”.


	6. Meet the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meet the Queen and other monsters

After Sylvanas and Jaina ripped up their dresses to make some sort of bikini type clothing to cover themselves, the group set out towards the centre of the island. Sylvanas lead with her sisters either side or Lor’themar at the rear, all four been highly trained rangers. Jaina, Rhonin Anduin and Alexstrazsa were in the middle, Jaina using her magic to pin point where they had to go, Anduin ready to heal and the other two ready to fight in defence of the group in case one of the monsters attacked. It was slow going and several times they had to hide. Luckily for them, most of the larger monsters on the island were too busy fighting one another to pay them much attention. Unfortunately the smaller ones were not. Sylvanas came running back towards the group, a look of pure panic on her face. “Fucking spiders” she shouted as a black widow the size of a large car came scuttling through the trees, followed by several small ones. Rhonin cast a spell and a blast of ice struck the first one, freezing it on the spot. It stopped scuttling and tipped over, rolling towards them like an icy bowling ball. “Fuckiddy fuck fuck fuck it” shouted Rhonin as he jumped out of the way. The other spiders slowed in their charge, aware that the biggest of their number had just become an ice ball. They spread out around the group, only for one to explode as Jaina cast an arcane bolt at it. Alexstrazsa also cast a spell and a bolt of fire engulfed another. “It’s ok the tree’s won’t burn, they are too wet” she shouted. “Like me watching you” muttered Alleria, trying not to let herself get distracted by her girlfriend casting magic in nothing but her underwear. In a few minutes the other spiders where either burning, frozen or bits of exploded flesh. “Come on” motioned Sylvanas, headed back the way she had come. 

As they got closer to where Jaina said they needed to be, the forest thinned to reveal a grassy plain covered in boulders and solitary trees. It was only about two hundred metres across before it became forest again, but unfortunately a huge creature stood in their way. It looked like a giant mix of dinosaur and dragon, wingless but with a long tail covered in sharp spikes. It glared down at them and roared 

“GRAAAAAAAARRRRGH” the queen challenged the small creatures. One of them stepped forward. She smelt different but the Queen could not place it. The creature looked up at her and replied.” Graaaaaaaaaaaggghaaar”. Oh that explained that then, she was a dragon. “Raaawweeered” said the Queen and the little dragon person then said “Wraaarrrgh”. Well that was a different matter entirely so the Queen growled “Naaaaaarrrghrrrrggger” to which the little dragon shrugged her shoulders and said “craaaarrrghh”. The Queen pointed to the caves behind her and nodded her head. “Laaaarrrrghhh raaaaawwww” she said and moved out of the way 

“WHAT. THE. FUCK. JUST. HAPPENED” Asked Alleria, looking at Alexstrazsa as they passed the monster, her girlfriend waving. “She said we are welcome to enter the caves and kill the shaman who is using his magic to hurt me and apologised for our inconvenience but she is too big to get him herself. She also said you were hot and I should fuck you as soon as we get off this island”. Alleria looked at her “really, she said that?” Alexstrazsa laughed. “No but it’s still a good idea”. Soon they reached the mouth of the cave. It was shaped like a giant ape skull with torches bring in the eye sockets and the skeletal remains of other humanoids scattered around the entrance. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this” Sylvanas said. Jaina looked at her, smiling. “It’s ok, we are safe here, and there are no monsters nearby”. Sylvanas jumped as a huge reptilian foot slammed into the earth where Jaina was standing.


	7. the shaman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group find the person causing them to be stuck

The monster roared at the rest of them, thumping its hands against its head. It went to step forward but its foot suddenly became encased in a block of ice. It tried to break it off but the ice began to spread , first up its leg , then the other leg , then up its abdomen and torso before encasing its arms and tail, leaving just its head uncovered . It started to wobbled and then tipped to one side. Jaina stood up, her icy shield fading as she stormed over to the fallen monster, her body covered in mud and leaves. The monster roared at her and she slapped it around the muzzle, despite it been nearly as big as the one Alexstrazsa had spoken to. It roared again and again Jaina slapped it. “How the fuck dare you” she screamed, slapping it again when it tried to interrupt her. “How fucking rude are you. Do you not have any manners?” Sylvanas put her hand on Jaina’s shoulder. “ it’s a monster dear”, she said and Jaina looked at her , as if to ask what that’s got to do with it , before spinning round and casting a spell . As they watched, the monster shrunk until it was human sized. It climbed out of the ice and growled at her, before its eyes went wide and it turned to run. As it disappeared into the trees, a large group of other monsters stampeded past the group, screaming and roaring as they gave chase. “Right shall we get on with it” Jaina asked, reaching out and closing Sylvanas’s mouth for her. 

Inside the cave, they found more skeletal bodies and followed the trail to a large cavern with a bloody alter in the centre with a large magic circle in front of it. Standing behind the alter was a red skinned orc, his body covered in tattoo’s and large animal tusks on each of his shoulders. He started laughing when the group entered. “So the sacrifices have come at last, now I shall feed you to the old ones and bring about your destruction mwhahahahaha……” He stopped when Jaina burst out laughing. “What is so funny foolish women” he asked, staring daggers at her. Then recognition hit. “Jaina, Jaina Proudmoore” he hissed angrily. “You know this idiot” asked Sylvanas. Jaina stopped laughing, just and looked at Sylvanas. “Yeah his name is Garrosh, I used to date him at college. He was all ‘look at me, look how big and strong I am’ but once I got him naked, he spaffed before I’d even touched him”. Garrosh screamed in rage.” you lie and will suffer eternal damnation at the hands of my masters”. Jaina looked at him , trying to stifle a giggle . “Better than suffering a limp cock at your hands”. Garrosh roared at her, lifting a huge axe. “Behold my mighty weapon that shall end your life and spill your blood for my master”. Jaina started laughing again. “Compensating much” she asked, still giggling. Enraged Garrosh jumped over the alter and ran forward, the axe held high above his head. Then he stopped and looked down as he now stood in the magic circle. “Oh fuck “he said, before exploding into a cloud of blood and flesh. The alter glowed green and then exploded as the wrong person was sacrificed and the circle faded. The ground began to shake. “Get the fuck out” shouted Sylvanas and the group ran. 

They made out just in time as the caves collapsed. Alexstrazsa smiled and suddenly became a huge red dragon. “Yes” she shouted, lowering herself to allow the others to climb on. “Let’s get the hell out of here” and then they were gone, taking to the air. 

Two months later 

Jaina sat in her garden, a cold drink in her hand, enjoying the sun in a skimpy Bikini, Sylvanas sitting next to her similarly dressed. This was the first time they had gotten dressed since making it home, finally forced out of their bedroom by the need to see the sun again and their friends knocking on the door. Anduin was tending the barbecue, while Lor’themar, Alleria, Alex and Rhonin were in the pool. Vereesa was behind them, preparing the salad on the table. It had been two months since they had escaped that island. They had not told anyone about it, as Alex had promised the Queen. Luckily enough, they found one of the cruise ship lifeboats that had been knocked lose when the wave hit, so they pretended they had been adrift in that when a navy ship found them later that day. The reunion with their family had been tearful until she told her mother she was not going to be marrying that twit Arthurs and that she was with Sylvanas instead. Her mother nearly had a heart attack, as had Sylvanas’s mother, until both realised that the other was also part of a rich, well to do family and that having their houses linked would be good for them both. So in the end, both their mothers had disappeared to talk about things and more, if the way they looked dishevelled when they returned was anything to go by. Still it as all over now, so they could relax. When asked what they were doing for next year’s Holiday, Everyone had said camping, because they were never going on a cruise again.

**Author's Note:**

> another story that sort of came to me and i don't know where its going.


End file.
